<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>XOX (But Mostly Os) by yoursandwichismine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018901">XOX (But Mostly Os)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursandwichismine/pseuds/yoursandwichismine'>yoursandwichismine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Hugs, Kissing, fairy!sungchan, i have no idea what im doing here, i wrote this for a friend in like a day bye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:36:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursandwichismine/pseuds/yoursandwichismine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungchan, the perfect boy Y/N can't wait to see for the first time in months, is finally coming back to see her. She's nervous because he's too good for her, he's disgusted because he can see her booger. All is well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Sungchan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>XOX (But Mostly Os)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/instant_romance/gifts">instant_romance</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>LMAO WTF WAS I DOING WITH THIS anywho hey josie love you boo i hope this is SOMEWHAT OKAY RIPPPPP</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky was beginning to turn a deep navy blue with the city lights glinting like stars in the distance. The air had become cool, and as the hour went from nine to ten, tiny specks of rain began spotting the ground and your arms. You were waiting restlessly, getting up from your seat every few minutes to look behind the columns of the station, trying to hear the sound of a train coming to a stop or see the tall figure of the person you had been waiting so many months to see. Although by now, you were wondering where he might be.</p><p>Maybe it was time for you to go. You would give him a call when you got home, try to pick him up in the morning, but it was getting too dark now and you couldn’t hear any more trains.</p><p>You stood up and put your coat on, covering your head with the hood just as the rain began coming down a little harder and the concrete ground was shining instead of the little freckles of water from before. You sighed, cold and put down, and started walking, disappointed that you weren’t going to get to see him again.</p><p>“Y/N!” A voice called from the next platform down. You whipped your head around and scanned the area eagerly, moving around the column to see.</p><p>“Sungchan!”</p><p>You broke into the biggest smile you could manage and ran up to his broad frame, and before you knew it he’d pulled you into a tight hug. It had been so long since you’d felt his arms holding you close and keeping you warm, since you could listen to his deep, steady breathing as his chest rose and fell against your comparably smaller body. All you could do was bury your face in his coat and wrap your tiny arms around his comforting presence, trying to hold back the tears of happiness that came with finally seeing him again.</p><p>When you both pulled away, he leaned down so you could hold his face in your hands. His ice cold skin stung against your warm hands but it felt nice, especially when he flashed you the first truly pretty smile you’d seen in a long time.</p><p>Sungchan was beautiful. He was worth the wait in the rain. His comfy hugs protected you from the harsh outside world; with him, it felt like there was no one else on Earth. His kind smile set a little flame in your heart that wouldn’t go out no matter how hard you tried to control yourself. As you caressed his rosy cheeks with your thumbs, he moved his head to give your finger a soft kiss, before taking your hands away from his face and clasping your fingers between his own.</p><p>“I missed you,” he said softly as you started walking out of the station and in the direction of the city. “Thank you for waiting for me.”</p><p>“Of course,” you whispered shyly. After the months without him, you found yourself barely able to speak to him again. His firm, endearing grasp on your hand registered as a distant memory whilst you let him lead you down the street, towards the city. When you didn’t say anything else, he stopped in his tracks and turned to you.</p><p>“You don’t need to be so quiet with me,” Sungchan laughed under his breath. “It’s been a while…” He tucked some loose strands of hair behind your ears and rubbed your neck gently, “but we’re exactly the same as before.”</p><p>You took a breath and reach out for another cuddle. “I know.” He put his hand on the back of your head and stroked your thickly clothed back with the other. “I just don’t know how I’ll ever be able to get used to knowing…” you trailed off, your words muffled by his coat.</p><p>“Someone like me?” He spoke into the now completely blackened night. “I get it. I was sort of hoping you would be okay with me by now- “</p><p>You jumped out of his hold. “No! Of course I’m okay with you!” You reached up and put both your hands on his shoulders. “I’m more than okay with you, Sungchan. You just make me so happy that sometimes I wonder why someone like you would give more than a second of your incredible life to someone like me.”</p><p>His brows raised at your sudden flattery, and you couldn’t blame him for not believing you. In the heat of the moment – and you couldn’t tell if you did it because you wanted to or because you were panicking – you placed a quick peck on his proportionate lips before letting go of his arms and sprinting as fast you could down the dark, wet street in embarrassment. You had just a few seconds to think to yourself, <em>what decided to possess me for me to decide to do THAT, </em>before he caught up to you at an unnatural speed.</p><p>“Hey?!” he slowed down as he got to your side so he could stop with you. “You can’t kiss me and expect me to all of a sudden believe you, you know it doesn’t work like that. We aren’t twelve,” he huffed and put his hands on his hips.</p><p>“Yes, I can.”</p><p>“Uh, no, you can’t.”</p><p>Now it was your turn to raise your eyebrows. “Are you trying to tell me you didn’t <em>like</em> my kiss? Has our relationship not yet progressed so far as to even, <em>venture</em> into kissing territory? Or are you too special to be kissed by such a lowly human as I? Well, I’m sorry for being awkward around my very not normal boyfriend whom I have not seen in nearly six months, and I apologise even further for wishing to give him the gift of a kiss.” You raised your nose in the air and put your hands on your hips too. He looked you over for a moment.</p><p>“Bat in the cave,” he gestured to his own nose, and snorted when you rubbed yours and reddened in embarrassment.</p><p>“Alright, piss off.” You wiped your nose with the sleeve of your jacket, then went to grab his hand again when you started walking. He yanked it away.</p><p>“Yuck, you just touched a booger! I’m not holding your snotty hand,” Sungchan’s face twisted.</p><p>You showed him your other hand and retorted with, “It was with this hand, dumbass. Please hold my hand.” You frowned until he slipped his fingers in yours and hooked them around each other with a smile.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Go away.”</p><p>He tipped you into his side and landed a kiss on the crown of your head. “I’m okay with kissing, but I prefer your hugs.”</p><p>“Okay, man.”</p><p>“I’m <em>actually</em> a <em>fa</em>- “</p><p>“I know, you won’t shut up about it.”</p><p>“You love me.” He looked down at you. “And I love you, even though your attractiveness goes down when I can see your boogers.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes you can tell i had no idea what i was doing this mf went from soft nervous hugging to "fuck you, you're gross" humor in like two sentences yes im incredible at transitioning anyways check out my other (better) works for non polluted breathing air :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>